This past fiscal year, equipment was purchased and the second of the two positions was filled. BSI-II will soon be implemented within the lab for tracking and inventorying the tissue blocks and TMAs to be constructed. The first pilot project in human tissue will be TMA construction within the Polish Breast Cancer Study. Another pilot project within mice includes an assessment of antigen stability using a xenograft model. The project has had some technical difficulties which have delayed the date of expected results, but the project appears to be on track now.